legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S7 P16/Transcript
(The heroes are seen looking in horror at what Bwynraya just said) Alex: I-I heard that wrong right? Jessica: She didn't say that! We were just hearing things! Bwynraya: Oh you weren't hearing things. Your asses now belong to me, and by the time I'm done, you'll be new and better heroes. Jack: Yeah right. Like I'm gonna take part if some gun happy bitch's training. Bwynraya: ... "Some Gun happy bitch" huh? Jack: I take it back. Erin: Look Bwyn, we appreciate the concern but I can assure you that we're not going down the path you think we are! Richie: Yeah! We're all in better shape than you think! Bwynraya: Then you won't have a problem proving it. Miles: .. No but how would we do that? Bwynraya: By coming with me. Alex: Where? Bwynraya: You'll see. Emily: I really don't like the sound of that... Uraraka: Me either... (Omega then comes out into the kitchen) Omega: Alright guys, sorry I'm late. I had to deal with more growths in my nursery. (Omega notices the heroes' disappointed faces) Omega: What did I miss? Mina: A lot.... Omega: Huh? (The scene changes to the heroes destination) Alex:.... Jessica: Oh man.... Bwynraya: Well, here we are "heroes". Erin: Well, this looks intense... Bwynraya: Oh not at all. Foxtrot *Hopeful* R-Really? Bwynraya: Oh yes. Its really 10 times worse. (The heroes then look in fear over at an intense and clearly very dangerous obstacle course) Rose: We.....We have to beat that?? Bwynraya: If you really are heroes, then really this should be no challenge for you. After all, this is one of the many challenges I give the soldiers I'm training. Momo: You put regular people though this!? Bwynraya: Yes. And while not a whole lot pass it, there's people who get though. SO if normal people can get though, this should be a cake walk for you. Rose: Oh man... (Rose then pulls out a chocolate bar) Rose: Guess I should enjoy it while it lasts. (Bwynraya then shoots the chocolate out of Rose's hands) Rose: Oh come on! Bwynraya: I do not want to see you consume another piece of sugar while you are here got it? Rose: But- Bwynraya: Got it? Rose:....Okay.... Bwynraya: Good. Erin: So, we have to run through this? Jack: Pfff, this'll be easy! Omega: It really can't be too hard. Ian: Yeah. Bwynraya: Oh I wouldn't say that. Alex: Huh? Bwynraya: For this course, you won't be allowed to use your powers at all. Miles: W-What?! Richie: Seriously?! Alex: You're bluffing aren't you?! Bwynraya: I'm really not. Erin: How are we supposed to do it without powers!? Bwynraya: If you'll follow over to this box. Alex: Box? (Bwynraya leads the heroes over to a box full of strange wrist bands) Erin: The hell? Richie: What are these? Bwynraya: Just put them on. Alex: Uhh, okay. (The heroes each grab a wristband and put them on) Ian: Huh, interesting. Alex: Are these supposed to be some kind of security pass? Bwynraya: No. *Presses a button* (The wrist bands turn on) Erin: Oh they light up. Cool. Bwynraya: They do more then that. Erin: Huh, like what? Bwynraya: Try using your powers. Erin: Okay? (Erin tries to use some ice but nothing happened) Erin:.. What the?? *Tries to use ice* What's going on?? Alex: *Tries reading minds* What?? I can't find anything! Richie: I can't shrink either! Jessica: What is going on?? Bwynraya: Simple. Your powers have been suppressed by the wrist bands. Alex: Supressed?! Emily: *Gasp* Oh my god! Its like when I was kidnapped by Holden! Bwynraya: Yes I heard of that. He somehow got his hands on the same technology which suppresses powers. Jack: Why did you do this?? Bwynraya: Because it's like I said, none of you are to use your powers while on the course. Rose: Crap... Bwynraya: Now then, let's get started. (The heroes go and walk over to the start of the course) Bwynraya: Alright. Everyone knows the rules right? Alex: Yeah. Erin: What kind of obstacles are there? Bwynraya: That is for you all to find out. Erin:....Great.... Alex: Do we run it all at once or are we going in small groups? Bwynraya: You'll all be going four at once. Starting with you, Izuku, Miles, and that white Targhul over there. Rose: Huh?? Bwynraya: Yes you. Rose: WHy? Bwynraya: Cause I said so. Rose: Oooh. Jessica: Here I'll hold Grey for you. Rose: Thanks Jess... (Rose hands Jessica Grey before she and the other three go over to the start of the course) Bwynraya: Alright, you ready? Alex: Uh hey, do we all have to make it to the end or do we pass if- Bwynraya: GO! *Fires gun* (The 4 jump and start running) Izuku: Oh man! Trained by Bwynraya! That's both cool, yet I can tell this will be a nightmare!! Alex: I know, but I just think this is still a bit overkill! Rose: Well, let's just hurry! It can't be that bad! Miles: Whoa we got tires! (The 4 start putting they're feet though the tire holes much like normal course do) Alex: Okay simple enough. Miles: Surprisingly yeah. Rose: So this is what being a soldier is like! (The 4 make it over) Alex: Ha! We got this! Izuku: I don't know.. I still have a bad feeling! Alex: Please what could be- Whoa! (The 4 make it too a VERY big climbable wall) Miles: That's a big wall. Bwynraya: Get climbing you 4! Rose: Oh this is easy for me! Miles: Yeah same here! Alex: Great... (The 4 start climb. Rose seems to have an easy time. Miles however, with his powers shut off starts to see its a bit harder) Miles: Oh. Right. No spider powers. Izuku: We can still do this guys. Right? Alex: Yeah. We got this. Bwynraya: Poor kids don't know that this is the easy part. (The four continue climbing before they reach the top and climb down) Alex: *sigh* Well that wasn't so bad. Izuku: Yeah looks like we might have this. Rose: Yeah come on guys! Let's- (Rose steps on a pressure plate) Rose: Hmm? (Suddenly a trap door opens under Miles and he falls though) Alex: WHOA MILES!!! Rose: OH MY GOD!!! (The sound of something hitting the ground is heard as the three look down the hole) Alex: Miles! Rose: Are you okay?! Miles: *groans* Yeah, I'm fine. (Miles is seen down in the hole on his back in pain) Miles: Help me up. Rose: Right hang on! I'll help you! (As the 3 try to help Bwynraya is watching) Bwynraya: *thinking* They're wasting time to complete the course. But they are following the most important rule: Never leave a man behind. Good. Alex: Here grab my hand! (Alex reaches down before Miles grabs his hand. Alex then pulls him out of the hole) Miles: Thanks Alex. Alex: No prob! Izuku: Well, we should probably keep going. Rose: Right. Miles: Oh and Rosie, watch where you step please. (The 4 continue running and reach barbed wire) Rose: Whoa what's all this? Alex: Barbed wire. Don't touch it, it hurts like a bitch. Miles: We have to crawl though it. Izuku: What?! Alex: How?! Miles: Look. (The four see a crawlspace underneath the barbed wire. A crawlspace full of mud.) Alex:..... Rose: Don't tell me.... Izuku: We have to crawl through that? Bwynraya: YES! GET CRAWLING! YOU'RE WASTING TIME! Rose: Oh this is gonna suck.... (The 4 start crawling) Alex: Oh god....This is so gross! Miles: This is gonna take so long to wash off when we're done... Rose: EW!! I GOT IT IN MY MOUTH!!! (The other heroes are seen watching the four crawl) Jack: Jeez. Erin: Bwyn, don't you think this is going a bit far? Jessica: Yeah. I really don't see how this is gonna make us better heroes. Bwynraya: Soldiers everyday deal with dirt, mud, blood, guts, and death. And all that is a massage compared to the threat of Alkorin. Jack: *Scoff* Oh please. Bwynraya: Well Jack, thank you for volunteering. Jack: Huh? Bwynraya: Get over there, you're taking the course now. Jack: Wait what? But I- Bwynraya: MOVE IT!! Jack: *sigh* Son of a bitch. (Scott laughs as Jack goes to take the course) Scott: Good luck Jack! Jack: Shut up. Bwynraya: *Puts hand on Scott's shoulder* Looks like another volunteer. Scott: huh!? Oh come on that's- Bwynraya: Come on nothing. Move it. Scott: *Groans* (Back with Alex and the others the made it on the other side) Rose: That was gross... Alex: My shirt's ruined, my shoes are ruined, my pants are ruined. Everything is ruined. Izuku: Yep. Miles: Well, there can't be that much left. Let's just keep moving and maybe we'll be alright. Alex: Got it. Izuku: Hopefully that's the last of- (Izuku pulls a trip wire) Izuku: Huh?? (Suddenly a pair of gun turrets shoot out of the ground and target the 4) Alex:................. Um- (The turrets fire small BB rounds at the four, causing then to block them in pain) Alex: OW OW OW!!! Rose: OW OW RUN!! Miles: *Running* OH MY GOD THIS IS MADNESS!! (The four continue to run till they reach 4 ropes) Alex: What's this?! OW! Izuku: Climb the top and ring the bell quickly!! Rose: The bell?! *Gets shot* OW GOD THAT STINGS!! Izuku: Just hurry!! It should disable the turrets! (The 4 continue to climb which they find very hard without they're powers and while getting shot) Alex: OH MY GOD THIS IS HARD!! Rose: *Tears up in pain* GAH I CAN'T TAKE THIS!! Miles: JUST....A LITTLE.....FURTHER!! (THe 4 reach the bells and ring it. The turrets shut off. The 4 let go of the rope and drop to the ground) Alex: Oh god... That hurt... Izuku: At least its over.. Rose: Can we rest....? (Gun shot) All 4: AHH! Bwynraya: NO REST! MOVE IT! Rose: Aw come on! Alex: I can't go on like this! Izuku: Come on guys, we can't give up now... Miles: There can't be that much left. Rose: Dude, seriously...? Alex: They're right....We can't give up yet. (Gun shot) All four: !! Bwynraya: Wrong again boy. NOW MOVE IT! *Fire pistols* (The 4 all get up screaming and running for they're lives to avoid the bullets) Kyle: I'm starting to see why she thinks we're lazy.... Erin: That's just Alex. Trust me... Bwynraya: Looks like Jack and Scott made it over the wall. Jack: Oh my god this is stupid... Scott: Yeah... Why do soldiers do this shit?? (Scott and Jack both arrive at the barbed wire) Jack: And here's the bad part... Scott: Oh god... Jack: Let's get crawling... (The two start crawling. Back with the others) Alex: ANOTHER WALL!? COME ON! Rose: At least this I can do. *Starts to climb* Miles: Come on guys. (Miles jumps onto the wall) Alex: I got a bad feeling about this. (The 4 climb up. As they climb Alex feels a button being pressed) Alex: Uh guys! I think I pushed a button! Miles: Oh no... What now?? Alex: I....I don't know! Rose: We gotta get over this wall now! Izuku: ITs too late! (Suddenly a device opens up and starts to dump grease on them) Rose: EWWWWW!! Miles: Crap I'm slipping! Alex: Can't get a grip! (The four then start to lose their grips as they struggle to stay on the wall) Jessica: *gasp*! Mina: Oh my god! Shoto: No wonder so few pass these tests. Jessica: Alex! Alex: *Trying to get a grip* No no no no no no! *Gets a grip* I GOT IT! (The 4 stay there to catch they're breath as they finally get a grip) Rose: Okay... Back to climbing.. Jessica: *Sighs with relief* Erin: They got this. They got this right? Kyle: So far so good. Bwynraya: Well, I guess it's time to send in the next four then. Omega: Oh man... Bwynraya: Erin, Jessica, Kyle, Emily, get out there. Emily: Huh!? Kyle: Goddamn it.. Erin: *Sighs* Right... Here we go! (The four run over and start the first challenge before it cuts to Alex and the others reaching the other end of the wall) Alex: *panting* Oh god... Rose: When does this end...? Miles: Not long left I think. Izuku: Oh man... We've really taken our powers for granted. Alex: Yeah... I guess that's- (Pressure plate is stepped on) Alex: ... Ooooooooh nooooooo.... Mile: Oh god what now? (Alex then feels something prick his neck) Alex: OW!! (Alex feels the back of his neck and pulls out a small dart) Alex: The hell?? (The other three then yelp in pain as they're hit by darts as well) Miles: Ow dammit! Rose: What's this?? Bwynraya: Simple kids. They're poisoned darts. Alex: Poison?! Bwynraya: Not deadly poison mind you, it's the kind that can make you feel tired and woozy. All you have to do is make it to the end of this long path to the finish line before you fall unconscious. Izuku: Seriously?! Rose: Gee, and I can already feel it taking affect... Bwynraya: Yep. Its fast acting. Better move it cause you'll have to take the course again if you fail. All 4: *woozy* Noooooo... *Woozy run* (The four start to run down the muddy pathway as they see the finish line through blurred vision) Alex: There.....There it is.... Miles: So....far..... (The four continue running before Rose slips and falls onto the ground) Rose: *moans*..... Alex: No no Rosie....We can't....give up now. Get up... Rose: Can't.... go on.... Alex: *Groans and picks up Rosie* Then I'l carry you.... We're gonna make it.. (Bwynraya watches this with intrigue as Izuku falls to his knees) Izuku: Jeez.....This poison's wrecking me..... Miles: No man....Come on, we gotta.... (Miles also falls due to the poison before Alex walks over) Alex: Not on my watch guys.....Let me help... Miles: Alex... You can't carry us all... Alex: I don't care... *Lifts up Miles* We're gonna make it.. Izuku: Yeah... Come on... I can see the end.... (Alex helps Izuku up as he starts carrying them all to the finish line) Alex: I am not lazy.....I am a hero. And I....will not leave my friends behind.... Ian: Holy crap. Tom: He's really doing it! (Bwynrayaa watches with deep interest as Alex lets out a yell and runs toward the finish line. He suddenly trips) Mina: OH NO!! (Alex though regained his footing and crossed the finish line) Alex: We....... Did it...... *Passes out* (Alex and the heroes fall onto the ground knocked out from the poison and covered in mud) Ian: Jeez.... Omega: They....They did it. Bwynraya: *Thinking* Well I'll be. There JUST might be hope for them yet. (Later on, Jack, Scott and the other group all make it to the finish line under the same effect) Jack: *Woozy* Yes....We did it. Scott: Huraaaaay....... *Passes out* (The heroes all pass out as the others watch) Bwynraya: Hmmm.... Ian: Well, now do you see it Bwyn? Tom: We are worthy after all. Bwynraya:...... Ian: Bwyn? Bwynraya: This is all I needed to see right now. Yuri: Huh? Bwynraya: This session is over for today. Ian: Oh thank god... Bwynraya: But! Ian: What? Bwynraya: I'm counting on you as the medic to make sure your team trains and exercises more frequently Mr. Losroh. Ian: Yes ma'am, I'll do my best. Bwynraya: Good. And make sure they get rested and re-hydrated as well when they wake up. Ian: Right away! Bwynraya: Good. I'll be back to check on you all tomorrow. You may head home. Tom: Got it. Tenya: Well, let's go get them up guys. Uraraka: Alright. (The heroes go help the others up before they all start to leave after their day of training) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts